I Choose You!
by InuKagforever
Summary: A half demon and a human will result in a romance sometimes and this is one of those times so all ya ned to know is BIG ROMANCE! R&R plz
1. I choose you!

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome yells out to Inuyasha as shestruggles to get free of his grip on her hips with his clawed hands holding firmly onto her and not letting go.  
  
"NO! You'll just run away from me and go back to your time!" He barks back at her and pushes Kagome hard onto the tree that he was pinned to for 50 years by Kikyo.  
  
"Ow! Inuyasha stop you're starting to hurt me!" She yelps at him as she is being held against the tree and her back slammed onto the tree from Inuyasha's hard push.  
  
"I'm not letting you go till you hear me out!" Inuyasha says to her demandingly but gentler then his last statement. His hold still firm on her hips and not letting go at all or loosening his grip.  
  
"What?! So you can tell me all about Kikyo?! Inuyasha I saw you with her! I saw how you were holding her and how she was holding you!" Tears begin to well up in Kagome's eyes as she barks back her reply to Inuyasha.  
  
"But---!" Inuyasha says something but gets cut off by Kagome who is crying now.  
  
"Inuyasha I saw the look in your eyes and in hers! I saw what I lost! I saw what I will never have! I saw what I want be lost before my eyes! I saw what I didn't want to see and what I can't deal with anymore! I'm being ripped to shreads inside my heart!" Kagome crys out while tears flow from her eyes and down her rosy cheeks.  
  
"Kagome please hear me out." He inches his face closer to hers with a gentle and trusting expression on his face. He looks like a puppy dog who has begging for forgiveness and wants to say something. 


	2. We're over

hi yall I forgot to put a disclaimer in my first chap so... I don't on anyone in Inuyasha times 2!  
Sry about the short chaps but I've been busy sorta and I'll try to update often and thank you Mr.Vercetti, phoenixgirl1, and Angel-chan3 for the reviews and Mr. vercetti nice motivation you got there I guess you like this story a lot. . Well I hope you enjoy and here is chappie 2! 

-

Kagome just stands there ad suddenly becomes dumbfounded. She looks up at Inuyasha and begins to get lost in his eyes as she normaly does when she looks up at him as his eyes with his cool, calm amber eyed gaze.

"Kagome... It's over."

Kagome's eyes widen.

"I have moved onto someone much better."

Kagome's eyes still wide eyed can't believe what she is hearing and tears fall down her cheeks once more almost as if her tears are in a mad rush to see the freedom of the world and escape from where they were being held.

"I see..." Kagome's head drops down and her eyes are covered by her bangs hiding from the world. Tears fall down her cheeks still as her long raven coloed hair flows in the gentle wind while her eyes continues to hide behind her bangs from the hanyou before her.

Kagome feels a clawed finger on her chin that gently lifts her head up to meet the owner's gaze once more.

"Stop your cring wench." Inuyasha's head moves closer to Kagome's and closerand then he whispers into Kagome's ear in a gentle whisper "I said good bye to the one I used to love and stoped loving long ago now I can move onto the one that truly is my love and who I will love for the rest of my life and forever I've moved on..."

Kagome would fall to the ground now upon hearing Inuyasha's words but his grip on her prevents it and she just slumps down a bit.

"Inuyasha please stop that's enough your killing me inside with all of this."

She says quietly during her tears and between a few sobs. Her head falls onto Inuyasha's chest and she grabs his haori in her hands.

"I'm almost done Kagome." He says happily with a smirk.


	3. Almost done

Hey Yall grins so then I guess you all think I'm evil huh? hehe but being evil is fun! evil grin mwahahaha I think I update enough so... I still gonna be evil! MWAHAHAHAHA I like this story a lot more then my other one called Pirate Searching plus I get more reviews on this one and quicker! MWAHA! And the only reason I update is from reviews! If I get no reviews I no update so if you want more you must review mwaha! ok well time for the next chap ! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: oooo who knows what's coming? O I see all of you do! good! then I don't need to say it! YAY! O wait u don't? ahhh poo sigh I do not own anyone in Inuyasha so I no own you no sue.

Kagome looks up at Inuyasha enraged.

"Almost done! Almost done! You're tearing me to peices and you are alomst done!"

Inuysha smirks more and puts his clawed hand behind Kagome's neck and wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him and moves his face down to hers. Where their lips meet and Inuyasha kisses Kagome lovingly and deeply with passion.

Kagome's eyes widen being surprised and stunned that Inuyasha had kissed her. While Inuyasha's eyes are closed and relaxed with a slight blush on his cheeks and his dog ears are down and back slightly from a feeling he is getting inside as he continues to kiss her.

After a little while Inuyasha breaks the kiss and looks down to Kagome who shortly after he gave her the kiss she closed her eyes, relaxed, and accepted the kiss as well as melt into him with a rosy pink blush on her face. Inuyasha smiles down at her and whispers gently into her ear.

"The one I choose and is much better then the other is YOU KAGOME."

Inuyasha is blushing slightly still from admiting his feelings to Kagome and kissing HER for the first time.

Kagome is blushing a rosy pink color and still has her eyes closed and smiling can't believeing that Inuyasha kissed her and he choosed her over clay face Kikyo. At the momment she feels like she is very high on drugs and is up there somewhere. She opens her eyes and looks a the smiling blushing hanyou before her.

"So does this mean...?"

Smirks as she says that happily.

He blushes more and smiles back.

"Yes this means that I love you my Kagome."

Kagome leans up to Inuyasha and kisses him deeply.

"I love you too my Inuyasha"

He smiles and returns the kiss.

Awwwwwww doesn't that just wanna make you go awwwwww come on do it with me now awwwwwwww I'm debateing now on weither to do more or not on here so I need you guys to vote and tell me well see yall next time bye bye, PLZ R&R AND VOTE!


End file.
